harry potter the teenage dad
by The.darkness.within.you
Summary: what happens when harry becomes a father whilst still in school?
1. Chapter 1

Harry the teenage dad

Chapter 1

Harry was in the local park late at night, he had sneaked out of the Dursleys, and was counting down the minutes until his 16th birthday sat on a rusty swing in the neglected and derelict park that no one visited anymore. He glanced up at the night sky, it was still reasonably warm but yet Harry shivered slightly in the cool breeze.

He saw a girl about his age open the gate which squeaked loudly, she had dark brown hair and was wearing a Death Is Our Destiny band T-shirt and baggy skater pants, she smiled at him and when he smiled back in return she sat down on the swing next to him. "well if it isn't Mr Harry Potter himself" she said smiling "I'm Vanessa" she said shaking his hand. "lovely night huh?" she said to start a conversation.

"yeah, its not bad" Harry said nodding in agreement.

"not seen you here before, I come every night when I stay at my aunties" the witch mused

"I'm just here to celebrate my birthday which is in about four minutes!" Harry said looking at his watch.

"oh" Vanessa said as a companiable silence grew between them.

"where about does your auntie live?" harry said glancing at his watch again.

"ernsdale drive" Vanessa said. "it's a nice area around here!"

"yes, I live with my aunt and uncle on Privet Drive" he said by way of response.

"oh wow." Vanessa said "it must be horrible being famous, never having a moment of privacy to yourself, being accosted by people in the street who beg you for autographs!"

"yes, although professor Snape my potions teacher is under the impression that I have a huge ego and love the fame and attention, as most people generally do but I actually hate it. I wish I could just be normal and live a normal unimportant lfe!"

"you go to Hogwarts?" Vanessa asked. "I would love to go but my parents cannot afford the tuition fees, and I go to a local school which is much cheaper"

"Hogwarts is like my home" Harry admitted "I love it there, and I have great friends there"

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Vanessa said suddenly, Harry glanced down at his watch and saw that it had just turned midnight. "happy birthday me" he muttered.

He chatted to Vanessa for another half an hour before he went home, sneaking into the Dursley's house via the bathroom window and closing his bedroom door behind him, he fell asleep quickly that night.

The next night Harry went back to the park and found Vanessa already there wearing another Death is our Destiny band T-shirt, and tight black jeans.

"Death is our destiny huh?" Harry asked startling her "they your favourite band or something?"

"yes" Vanessa replied nodding enthusiastically, once again they fell into companiable silence before Vanessa suddenly jumped off the swing.

"come on, we'll go to my Aunties house, she would love to know I've made a new friend."

"uh, okay, if you're sure" Harry faltered standing slowly.

"come on, it will be fine promise you!" Vanessa said leading the way, her house was only about a five minute walk from the park.

The house itself was small, but inside it was very homely, with a log fire blazing in the grate.

The house appeared very muggle on the inside, but then again Harry mused, it would have to be as they lived in an area which was predominantly inhabited by muggles.

"hello Vanessa, who is-is that Harry Potter?" a brunette middle aged woman said coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand.

"yes auntie" Vanessa replied as her aunt shook Harrys hand.

"come in and make yourself at home Harry, I'm heading to bed now anyway, so I won't be in your way!" she said as she ascended up the stairs smiling warmly at him.

"your aunt seems very nice" Harry said as Vanessa led him over to the couch.

"shes lovely isn't she?" Vanessa agreed.

Time flew by and Vanessa and Harry spent a lot of time together and started dating, they got on so well, and Harry was so in love with her - Harry realised as he lay down on his bed on the last night of the summer holidays that this was probably the happiest he had felt, and he knew that Hogwarts wouldn't feel the same this year.

Harry smiled as he remembered how he had lost his virginity that night and how amazing it had been for both of them. He turned over and closed his eyes to go to sleep, the smile still playing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry met the Weasley family and Hermionie on the train.

"hey Harry!" Hermionie said "how was your summer?"

"it was the best yet?" Harry said smiling softly

"really, how so?" the brunette wizard asked him

"Vanessa, my girlfriend" as all harry said

"tell me more!" Ron interjected. "What's she like? How old is she? Is she pretty? How did you meet? Where does she live? Is she-"he stopped when harry raised his hand to make him quieten.

"her name is Vanessa, she lives just near privet drive, she's 16 like me, we met at the park on the eve of my birthday, she's so kind, so understanding, she's beautiful!" he answered

"does she go to Hogwarts?"

"no, her parents couldn't afford it" harry answered, "but we are going to owl each other a lot"

"oh Harry, I'm so pleased that you found someone genuine!" Hermione intoned placing her hand on his knee. "I always knew you would!"

"thanks, so anyway how was your summer?" harry asked them both

"it was great!" Ron said beaming "Charlie was back from Romania, and we played quidditch for most of it, I got my summer assignments done, which was so boring but I went to see my auntie who lives in Dorset and she bought me some sweets and chocolate and some presents."

"sounds good!" harry said

"well, I managed to get all of the assignments done also, but my parents took me to France to go skiing in the alps, and it was tremendous fun, my parents say that if I do well in my exams then we can go next summer also!"

"wow, that's fantastic!" Harry said "I've never tried skiing but it looks to be a great deal of fun."

"it really was, it took a while to get the hang of it though, but after that it was fine!"

The journey to the castle was soon over and the golden trio filed into the great hall to watch the sorting.

Soon after the feat appeared and everyone piled up their plates, ravenous from the travel.

"here are your timetables" a Gryffindor prefect said handing them out.

Ron took one look at his and groaned.

"double potions on a Monday, just another reason why I hate Mondays"

"oh and then divination, what a waste of time!" Harry muttered

"at least its an easy lesson" Hermionie pointed out.

"that's very true"

The weeks passed and Harry settled into his routine. He owled Vanessa every week, and she replied every week too, he was sat at the great hall for his dinner, when the letter arrived. Recognising his girlfriends handwriting he tore the letter open. What was written on the parchment was not what he was expecting.

_My Dearest Darling Harry_

_I have some news, I think its good news, but my parents do not agree. i am pregnant with your child Harry, I have only just found out. As I am still only 16, my parents have said that I either give it up for adoption or have you look after it until I am of age. Harry I really don't want to give our child up for adoption, so I am hoping you will see if you could look after it in Hogwarts. I am looking for a small job, so that I can get some savings for when we can get our own place. I love you Harry, and I love our unborn child. Please think about it. Perhaps you could arrange a meeting with the headmaster, and if possible perhaps I could meet him too, once a decision has been made. I understand that it is a huge shock Harry, but I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you._

_Your Loving Vanesssa_

He immediately turned and ran out of the great hall, the letter gripped tightly in his hand, he faintly noticed that Ron, Hermionie and Ginny were rushing out after him. He stopped dead and slid down the wall gripping his hair.

"harry what's wrong, what's happened!" Hermionie asked urgently, she hated seeing her friend in so much distress. Harry just thrust the letter at her.

"Oh Harry, I understand, but may I be the first to offer my congratulations, Mr Daddy Potter!" Hermionie said after reading the letter aloud so that the others could hear.

"well, we need to see professor Dumbledore, we will all come with you for Moral support" Ron said

"he's going to be disappointed, underage sex and a baby to boot, he's going to think I'm irresponsible."

"he won't Harry!" Hermionie said rubbing Harry shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"everyone makes mistakes, but you are owning up to yours and not running away from it, and that is so honourable!" she added. "come on, lets go see the professor"

"Ah, Harry m'boy, how can I help?" the headmaster said his eyes twinkling. His eyes never stopped twinkling even after he had read the letter

"so then Harry, congratulations on such fantastic news!" the headmaster said smiling.

"you're….you're not angry?"

"merlin, no." the headmaster said looking shocked. "things happen for a reason Harry, I believe that fate decided it was to give you the family you had always craved, and whilst the timing wasn't ideal, it's still a fantastic thing."

"so do I have to leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"do you want to?"

"no professor!"

"then you may remain here, we might as well form a plan now, I shall quickly go and get Vanessa and bring her here" the headmaster said disappearing into the floo.

A few minutes later he was back with Vanessa and her parents.

"Hello Vanessa!" Harry said giving her a hug.

"Hi, I'm Harry!" he said extending his hand to the parents, the mother shook it warmly, whereas the father stared coldly at him.

"I hope you intend to marry her!" he said

"of Course!" harry said in response.

The man nodded in acceptance, "welcome to the family Mr Potter" he said finally shaking Harry's hand.

"now then, down to business" The Headmaster said getting everyone's attention

"it is acceptable for Harry to live with the baby here at Hogwarts." He said. "and I would like Vanessa to feel like she is able to visit, whenever she wishes. Via my floo, which will always be open to her"

"thank you!" Vanessa said

"may I just say Harry the mother said. "I am not angry at you. I had Vanessa young, I was eighteen, and I just think, that it is easier if you look after the baby, whilst Vanessa is in school. She has dreams of working in rehabilitation centres for Magical Creatures, and the only reason it is easier, is that certain animals such as Gryffins have diseases, which can kill young babies, and this is too high a risk until the baby is a bit older"

"I understand, I am more than happy to take her!" Harry said

"the finer details can be sorted at a later date. I suggest that Vanessa, you should go with Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Ginny, who have all been dying to meet you, to get some items for the baby. I will get the Heads of Houses, to help me add a set of rooms next to the common room in the Gryffindor tower, so that you can be near your friends."

"Yes sir, thank you!" Harry said in relief.

"but I'm not too sure what items I need for the baby!"

"I have prepared a list!" Vanessa's mother said rummaging in her bag, she eventually found itand handed it too him. "I'm a grandma, at last" she said smiling.

"oh Vanessa" the headmaster asked "are you having a boy or a girl?"

"er, I'm not sure, the scan to determine that isn't for a little while yet!"

"would you like to know?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Professor Dumbledore raised his and muttered a spell, and the wand tip glowed pink.

"a little girl!" he said smiling.

Harry hugged Vanessa close.

"go on, get shopping all of you to diagon alley, you need to be back here by 6pm, so that I can safely escort Vanessa back home!"

"yes sir!" Harry said

Vanessa hugged her parents goodbye, before they headed to diagon alley.

Harry opened the list. "A pram!" he announced as they walked into a baby store.

They walked up and down the rows of prams, before Harry fell in love with a dark maroon pram, it wasn't cheap though at 150 galleons but Harry didn't care, he had a lot of money in his vault.

"lets get some clothes for her!" Vanessa said

"Sure!" Harry said.

"oh Harry you have to get this!" Hermionie said excitedly, "it was a little white Onesie with pink flowers all over it. Harry nodded and hermionie put it in the basket. Hermionie and Vanessa picked out most of the clothes, so to save time Ron and Harry looked at the satchels to carry the baby products in when he was out with his daughter.

"Can I be Uncle Ron?"

"of course, and his Godfather of course!" Ron grinned with pride and selected a plain black satchel for Harry who took it and placed it in the pram. Hermionie came rushing over with onesies and Vanessa came hurrying over with coats and dresses for the baby.

"what else do we need to buy?" Vanessa asked holding Harry's hand.

Harry glanced at the list "A cot, Moses Basket, teddies, books, blankets, bottles, a changing station, nappies, dummies and a carrier" Harry replied

"right then, well I think Hermionie, Ginny and I will get the teddies, books, bottles, dummies and the blankets, and you and Ron can get the Cot and the other items" she said linking arms with Hermionie. "shall we meet back here in half an hour?" she asked

"yeah sure!" Harry agreed.

Within an hour all of the items had been bought and the five of them were sat in a café drinking cups of tea.

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you guys!" Vanessa said "Harry's told me about you all"

"he's told us about you too" Hermionie replied. "You two make a lovely couple"

"aw, thank you!" Vanessa said squeezing Harry's hand and smiling happily at him.

"guy's I want to buy some new clothes or myself, I've not really got anything decent and if I am to be a father now then I want to look like I mean business."

"sure, I assume you mean muggle clothes?" Ron asked to which Harry nodded

"since Voldermort is gone and his followers have been given the dementors kiss, its nice to know I can walk round In a street without looking over my shoulder"

Every one finished their cups of tea, Hermionie took the bag containing the shrunk baby items and together they walked into Muggle London.

Harry walked into a department store.

"first would like some nice tight fitting jeans and some T-shirts, Shirts and nice jumpers" he mused, and they all walked to the mens jeans section. Harry finally found a few pairs of Jeans that he liked, and after he had paid for them, he took off the old jeans from the Dursleys which only fit him due to a shrinking charm and put a pair on.

Harry then picked out a black T-shirt with a maroon Tribal design on and a couple of other t-shirts, Vanessa slipped a studded belt and a pair of sunglasses into his basket and Hermonie found him a lovely hoody.

After the department store Vanessa took them into a music record shop, where she pointed out a row of "Death Is Our Destiny" T-shirts. "pick some" she said "no boyfriend and father of my child is not allowed to own at least two…"

Harry smiled at that, he looked at the varying designs and spotted the Nightmare Land design which he Vanessa had been wearing when he first met her and a black Tshirt which said "Death Is Our Destiny in a big gothic grey font.

"happy?" he asked her, and she smiled in response.

"what names have you thought up?" hermionie asked

"hermionie, we have hardly had a chance to think" harry said in exasperation "although I like Amelia"

"it's a beautiful name!" vanessa replied as they headed back to hogwartsa


End file.
